I'll never forget again
by MusaForever
Summary: When Riven come back, Musa don't know how to face him. To make things worse, he tries to win her back. Everything changes when the Winx and Specialists go on a mission together and Musa remembers something she was forgotten during that year. What will happen when Musa is confronted with her past? Season 1
1. Enchanted Forest

The Winx were accompanied by the specialists in the woods. The Trix had been defeated two days ago but they already had a new mission. They had to help to inspect a large number of planets to ensure that the battle didn't bring too much negative energy that could affect the magical dimension's balance.

"But why the hell do we have to inspect whatever it is. This is not our job!" complained Stella, while trying to keep her clothes clean. There was mud everywhere, so that was a difficult task.

"Because if we don't help, it will take much longer! It's our duty!" answered Bloom. Everyone was getting a bit annoyed because of Stella's complaints.

"Stop chatting and pay attention to what you do! This is an enchanted forest. Many people report scary things they saw and heard. Some of them were traumatized. "informed Tecna. She seemed to be desperately seeking for some information about the forest on her laptop.

The forest was quiet, too quiet. At least they should hear the sound of the wind or animals. It was an absolute silence that hindered very much a certain fairy. Musa was quiet since she entered the forest and that wasn't normal in her. Usually she would talk a lot with everyone, but today ... today she looked tired and sad…

This sadness is probably due to Riven's presence. He had returned but they hadn't _exactly _talked yet.

The specialists were assembled. They seemed to whisper something to Riven, something important, however he didn't seemed convinced.

"Go talk to her! What do you lose in trying? said Sky. He was tired of seeing Musa and Riven apart.

"I agree with Sky. You should talk to her, but I still think that if Musa likes you, she has very strange tastes." said Brandon. He hadn't completely forgiven Riven for what he did to Musa during that year.

"You still have to talk to her" repeated Sky

"Ok, Ok... I'm going ..."whispered Riven. He approached Musa but he didn't know how to talk to her.

"Hi Musa ... I need to talk to you about what happened ..." he said shyly, but was interrupted by Musa's beautiful voice.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear. "she said coldly. She accelerated the pace, leaving Riven behind. She just couldn't help it. Every time she hears his voice, she just remembers everything he had done to her.

All that silence around Musa weakened her; she needed to rest a bit. She leaned against a tree for about two seconds but when she noticed she was alone. Her friends were gone.

"_But how, so quickly?_"

Now she was alone in the middle of an unknown forest without being able to contact anyone because the sounds were absorbed.


	2. Her memories, her pain

"What now? What do I do? I'm alone and lost and ... "she said to herself but she was interrupted

"You're not alone. Come with me and I'll show you the way out of the woods ..."said a sweet voice.

However that sweet voice scared Musa. She looked down and saw a little girl around 6 years old.

She was dressed in a white cape that covered her entire body. Not even her eyes Musa could see.

The child held out her hand and Musa accepted it, a little mistrustful.

The girl guided Musa through the woods but for every step they took, the forest became stranger. Colors became paler and the forest image became odd. She no longer knew where she was or where she wanted to go.

Now she was no longer in the forest. She was walking in a long hallway. She wanted to ask where she was but couldn't speak. Not a word or sound came out of her mouth. She looked at the little girl and she seemed pretty normal.

"_How can she be normal in this situation?_" Musa though. That girl was really weird.

She started to look around. That hallway had several mirrors and as she walked she could see her face in each one but somehow she didn't recognize herself.

"_That's me...? I have the same appearance when I look in the mirror ... But somehow I seem so different from whom I used to be... I seem sadder..._" Musa lowered her head. She didn't want to see anything else.

Meanwhile they arrived at the end of the hallway. There was a huge mirror that reflected Musa's whole body. However her image began to fade and gave way to her memories. All of her bad memories began to be played in the mirror: the hunger that she passed as a child, her mother's death, her father forbidding her to like music ... But what hurt the most was when the mirror showed Riven on the witches' side. Her heart seemed to have been stabbed. She wasn't able to move.

Musa didn't even realized that the floor behind her was collapsing spite the child's attempts to warn her. The music fairy appeared to be paralyzed however all of a sudden a red light ball formed in her hands. The mirror began to break up and they were able to escape through there.

Now they were in another hallway, but that was different. At the end of the hallway there was a door with an indication saying "EXIT". Musa looked around. The hallway was painted in white and had several chairs such as a waiting room. It looked just like a hospital.

"_A_ _hospital __...__I'm__at the hospital__...__where my__mom died__after fainting__..._"Musa couldn't believe where she was. Since her mother's death she didn't get near of any hospital and now...

They ran to the door when suddenly appeared two figures. They were two witches who seemed ready to attack them.

"_No... Not again!_" Musa though quietly. She remembered when she was chased by the witches. She didn't want a little girl to go through that.

The child comes to the front, challenging the witches. A red light starts to surround her.

"_Wow_…_She seems powerful._"

With a gesture she sends both witches in the air.

Musa is surprised but still lends a hand to the little girl. She wasn't afraid of her. That kid reminded her of someone.

They run to the door and pass through it. Musa looked around. They were in a big garden. There were every plants species and a lot of animals. That place was so harmonious.

"_If Flora were here…_"

All of a sudden two shadows appear right in front of Musa. For a moment she thought they were witches, but turned out to be completely normal people.

"You're so cute! Neither seems the Music Fairy, but the Beauty Fairy" said one of the shadows

"I want so much to be your friend, you are so much better than me" said the other shadow

The little girl looked at them oddly.

"_They don't feel what they are saying… I know that, I always know… but I always lose my courage to tell them how I really feel… I feel that everything everyone says is lies… lies… ALWAYS LIES!" _Musa though. Suddenly she kicks one of the shadows and slaps the other. Both of them vanish.

The little girl looks at her surprised; however she seems satisfied for what Musa did to the shadows.

"I… faced _them_?" Musa asked herself.


	3. Happiness

They walk until next door. This time, Musa recognized instantly the place. She used to play there when she was little. They were on a street with lot of trees, not many people or cars. She used to play there with her childhood friends.

"_I miss them so much_"

Musa started to think. Sure she has been through a lot, but now she started to remember again what felt to be happy...

"Never forget" said the little girl. Musa looked down. She saw the girl's eyes. The girl's eyes were just like her eyes. They were exactly the same. That confused Musa. She had never seen anyone with eyes similar to hers.

"What did you said?" Musa didn't understand the meaning of her words. The girl looked at her oddly.

"Never forget." she repeated. Musa didn't understand that girl.

"I see… You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well… Look at your clothes. Maybe this'll help…

Musa obeyed her. She looked at her clothes and she wasn't in her usual outfit. She was wearing a red dress with a beige belt. She had some beige shoes and a ribbon in her head. She was wearing a red bracelet.

"Hey… I wearied this when I was a kid…" Musa starts to though and suddenly understands what's going on.

"Well, I have to go now" said the little girl interrupting Musa's thoughts. She was slowly disappearing.

"No! Wait! You can't go! I haven't forgotten! I swear I haven't!" Musa understood everything but she had to be sure she was right "You are me when I was a child! You are an illusion caused by this forest… And you're right, I've forgotten who I was but that will not happen again!" The girl takes off her cape. She definitely was Musa. She was just like her but shorter.

"You promise?" Little Musa held out her hand to give Musa a compliment. Musa smiles at her kindly.

"I promise." Musa pulls the little Musa to a hug. She is now disappearing.

Suddenly all starts to vanish. Musa felt really happy despite what was happening around her.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was at the forest again. She was now in front of Alfea's gate.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Where the heck is Musa?" Stella asked. She looked around trying to find her. She seemed a bit worried.

"Do you think she's alright? What if something happened to her?" Flora was panicking. Everyone seemed really worried, especially Riven. He was so worried, he couldn't handle if something happened to Musa.

Suddenly Bloom and Flora that were next to each other felt a pat on their shoulder. They turned around and saw Musa.

"Hi!" Musa was grinning at them. She seemed so happy. None of them had ever seen Musa like that. Somehow they felt happy too.

"Where have you been?" Tecna asked.

"Are you okay?"asked Flora calmly

"How did you change your clothes? We don't have magic here or anything… But, hey, you look great!" Stella said. Everyone glared at Stella. And then they looked at Musa's clothes.

Musa was now with a red tunic, with shorts, some red shoes and the same red bracelet. Her hair had a ponytail secured with a big red bow. She looked gorgeous.

"_Hey, my favorite clothes… Thanks, little me_"

"So… Let's go to Alfea?" Musa asked. Winx and specialists gave her confused looks.

"Huh… Musa… If you got lost… How have you arrived first than us?" Timmy asked

"Lost? Who said I got lost? I didn't get lost, on the contrary." Musa gave them a huge grin and started to walk towards Alfea.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tecna suddenly yelled

**At Alfea**

When the gates opened everyone's attention was directed towards Musa, especially every boy's attention. Riven was exploding in anger. The girls separated from the group to deal with some issues of her planets and the boys accompanied Musa towards the dorm. Musa entered the room and leaved the guys at the door.

Then it began to generate an argument among the boys.


	4. Love confession

"Enter the dorm!" Sky practically yelled.

"Sky's right. If you love her, she needs to now." Timmy was a really good friend of Musa. He didn't liked seeing her sad, so he wanted Riven and Musa to get together.

"Well, they're right but Musa certainly deserves much better than you. She deserves to be happy and you proved to everyone that you'll never make her happy! Maybe you should just get away from her… You know… observe her from a distance as you usually do!" Brandon said. Everyone looked at Riven. He faced Brandon.

"I'm sick of this! Who the hell you think you are? You speak of Musa as if she were a little child! She's _not_ a child! And you don't have to protect her of me anymore! In fact you don't have to protect her anymore of anyone because I'll protect her! And you're right! She deserves better, but… I can't help getting closer to her! I can't observe her from a distance anymore! If she wants me to get away, okay, but she'll have to tell me!" Riven said. He was really annoyed.

"She can't tell anything to you about that." Brandon looked at Riven with a smile in his face.

"Why not? And what's so funny? Riven was confused, annoyed, worried… There were so many emotions he couldn't control and he wasn't used to it.

"You haven't told her anything, genius! Repeat to her everything you said to me… but without the screams..." Riven understood what he meant.

"You're right… Thanks. I think I'll go now…" Riven opened the dorm's door and entered. The guys leaved for somewhere else. Probably they gone met the Winx.

He was now in front of Musa's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Riven opened slowly the door and saw Musa. She was seated in her bed in an Indian position and was reading some book. She looked at him and then got back to her book.

"Hi" said Musa. To Riven, Musa didn't seem really interested in him, but Musa's heart really beated fast when she saw him.

"Hi Musa… I-I really n-need to talk to y-you… But i-if you're busy I can…" Riven stuttered. He barely could talk with her, he was too nervous. He was interrupted by her perfect voice.

"Ok. Let's talk" Musa was with her eyes in her book when she said that. Riven couldn't believe Musa accepted.

"Uhm… r-really? Well… M-Musa I-I…" Riven stuttered again. She closed the book and looked him in the eyes. That put Riven even more nervous.

"W-well… you s-see… I l-l-love y-you a-a-and I w-wanted to k-know if y-you f-feel the s-same a-about m-m-me."

"_I'm stuttering at every word I say to her! I seem crazy!_" Riven thought

"I-I love you too." Musa said simply. She stuttered a bit but Riven didn't notice. He seemed petrified for her words.

"A-and y-you s-say something like that so simply? Riven was confused but SO happy.

"Yes, I've gone to the point. I don't like confusing things." Musa smiled at him and Riven blushed.

"S-so y-you l-love me t-too? Y-you have a-always loved m-me?" Riven was so happy just with that thought. He was with a huge grin in his face.

"Yeah, that's right." Musa was also with a huge grin in her face.

"S-so you'll l-let m-me tell y-you what h-happened this y-year?"Riven was a bit worried about Musa's answer.

"Ok. I want to know what happened." Musa pointed at her bed. "Sit down."

Riven seated and felt really happy. He just couldn't believe he was so close to Musa. They're inches apart. He didn't even know how he was controlling his desire of pulling Musa to a kiss.

He explained everything to her. He explained how he was under a spell. He explained that he dating a witch was just a disguise because in fact he was acting as a spy. He even explained that nothing happened between him and no one.

"I understand that you don't forgive me now… I even understand that you'll never forgive me… but I-I r-really l-l-love y-you…" He closed his eyes. Now he just stuttered when he said those three words. He couldn't handle if Musa didn't forgive him… But he couldn't censure her since he didn't forgive himself.

He opened his eyes again and met Musa's beautiful, perfect, deep blue eyes.

"I forgive you. That wasn't you fault." Musa smiled gently. "And… I love you too. I really, really love you.

Musa pulls Riven against her and kiss him. Riven put his arms around her waist while Musa's arms were already around his neck. Musa was blushing very much but not so much as Riven. He couldn't even think straight, he just wanted Musa closer to him. He was following his instincts because he really didn't know what to do. He was forced to end the kiss for air.

"Musa, what happened in that forest?" Riven asked

"Well, for now let's just say I forgot something really important but I remembered, and now I'll never forget again. After, I'll tell you everything."

"After what?" Riven asked confused.

"After that." Musa smiles and kisses Riven again. Riven kisses her like there's no tomorrow. He just couldn't believe Musa kissed him… twice.

The kiss deepened and when they noticed they have fallen in bed together.

* * *

**Well, that's the final chapter. I know, that was small but that was just an way to see if I'm capable of writting more stories. Thanks everyone for all the support and I hope you liked. I'll write a new story soon and this time will be longer :) Bye**


End file.
